Le Restaurant
by Antares mint
Summary: Fate y Nanoha deciden reservar una mesa en un exclusivo restaurante de chef famoso, estrellas michelin y extraña comida molecular.


Hola esta es la primera vez que publico algo aquí y espero haberlo hecho bien. Bueno esperando que alguien lo lea y le guste debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y son de sus respectivos dueños. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Desde hace semanas que Nanoha no para de hablar de un restaurante de diseño, de chef famoso, estrellas y artistas de farándula, al cual Hayate había llevado a Carim; y según mi hermosa novia es algo así como la octava maravilla del mundo.

Al ver su entusiasmo, ilusión e insistencia al hablar del lugar, le prometí que iríamos "algún día". Creí que dándole por su lado, el asunto quedaría terminado y Nanoha se olvidaría de él.

Pero no fue así. Nanoha tomó mis palabras literalmente, como siempre que le conviene y obvio por completo ese "algún día" que dije.

Hoy entró a mi oficina hiperactivamente feliz y más amorosa que nunca. Se sentó en mi regazo y me besó efusivamente en los labios, mientras me comunicaba que con ayuda de Hayate había podido reservar para mañana, una mesa en el restaurante "la octava maravilla" como lo había apodado yo.

Después de asimilar unos segundos la noticia, con el mayor tacto y cautela posible le pregunté:

— Nena, el restaurante es… ¿uno de esos, de tres gotitas de algo y dos rayitas de colores?

— Si Fate.

— Y… ¿de esos que son terriblemente costosos?

— Creo que si… no sé muy bien, Fate.

— Y ¿tengo que pagar yo?

— Por supuesto, no voy hacerlo yo… soy tu novia y tú me invitaste. — esto último lo dijo con su voz extremadamente escalofriante, mientras clavaba su mirada amenazadora, haciéndome sudar frio.

— ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto amor! Solo era para saber y bromear un poco.

Al concluir nuestra charla, Nanoha sonrió triunfante. Ella sabe desde hace muchos años, que siempre termino cediendo a sus caprichos. Besó mis labios y tal como vino, se fue.

Al día siguiente, Nanoha se veía radiantemente hermosa, en un vestido escogido especialmente para la ocasión, mientras que yo, solo me limité a cumplir con la obligatoria vestimenta formal solicitada por el lugar.

Llegamos al restaurante a las nueve, hora de la reserva y con puntualidad británica entramos por la puerta. El lugar era alargado, minimalista con toques orientales, en su mayoría japoneses. Y con una iluminación suficiente, para ver lo poco, que en estos sitios se come; después del largo desfile de platillos que pasan ante ti.

Siempre he creído que en este tipo de lugares, los que más trabajos tienen son aquellos que lavan los platos.

La jefa de sala, una mujer muy profesional con un look muy similar a una institutriz inglesa, rubia con un moño alto, delgada y alta… muy alta, se acercó para darnos la bienvenida y tomarnos la orden.

La mujer explicaba que todo funciona a base de menús de degustación, y por supuesto Nanoha eligió el más caro, ¡qué casualidad! Aunque he de reconocer que debí esperarlo. Ha hecho lo mismo desde que se volvió adicta a los programas de cocina, cada vez que hemos salido a cenar fuera alardea de conocimientos gastronómicos y enológicos eligiendo el menú y vino más caros, y hoy lo ha hecho de nuevo.

— ¿Te parece bien Fate?

— Sí, sí, mi amor, por supuesto, —contesté mientras se aproximaba el « _sommelier_ », o como sea que se le diga.

— ¿Las señoritas desean un aperitivo? —preguntó el « _sommelier_ »

—Si, un jerez por favor. — le contesté.

— La señorita, ¿cómo desea el jerez?: suave, fuerte, seco, oscuro, tipo _moriles_ , tipo _solera_ , —y ante mi indecisión, añadió con una sonrisa irónica— ¿tal vez una manzanilla del Puerto, estaría mejor?

— ¡Eso, eso! una manzanilla. — me apresuré a contestarle.

—Suave, fuerte, seco…

— ¡El que tú quieras!, confío en tu opinión —le interrumpí, comenzaba a sacarme de quicio.

—Muy bien señorita, ¿y usted _madeimoselle_? — le preguntó a mi cobriza con una sonrisa de galán de telenovela, que me revolvió el estomago e hizo que instintivamente tomara la mano de Nanoha de forma posesiva sobre la mesa.

—Un _Kir_ , por favor. — respondió mi cobriza, con semblante serio al tipejo que le coqueteaba.

— Muy buena elección, _madeimoselle_.

—Gracias.

— ¿Cenarán con vino las señoritas?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió Nanoha con el ceño fruncido, y cogiendo la carta de vinos, elige uno de 62 euros y blanco.

Una vez que el tipejo se retiró, mi sexy pelirroja me miraba desaprobatoriamente.

—Has tuteado al _sommelier_ , y para colmo has tenido uno de tus ataques de celos —me recriminó

— ¡No exageres Nanoha!, ni que el tipo ese fuera tan importante… además se estaba pasando de listo, al querer insinuársete de esa forma en frente mío; solo hice lo que cualquier novia haría… ¡marcar territorio! — concluí con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Por favor Fate, te lo pido; no te pongas en evidencia, y a mí, menos.

—Pero, si no he hecho nada amor.

Los platos empiezan a desfilar con una breve explicación por parte de la camarera: sobre lo que es, y como se come. Esto último, es muy importante si se quiere vivir la experiencia como corresponde, según la camarera.

—Espárragos verdes y blancos, brotes silvestres, flores del campo, y _perrechicos_ con aire de tortilla de patatas.

—« ¡Te mueres! los espárragos deben ser tamaño _pitufo_ , porque casi ni se ven» —medité mentalmente solo de ver el plato— «y no voy a caer en la trampa de preguntar que es un " _perrechico_ "».

Un bocado y medio después, y el plato ya estaba listo para ser retirado. Nanoha me dio una de sus famosas miradas asesinas, mientras ella re-masticaba una y otra vez el minúsculo bocado.

— ¿las señoritas quieren la carne muy hecha o poco hecha? — nos interrogó la camarera.

—Poco hecha, por favor. — respondimos las dos.

Mi perplejidad llegó al máximo, al menos eso creía yo, cuando la camarera llega con el platillo de la carne; una pieza de dos por dos centímetros, encima de un pegotito de algo que no sabría identificar, de color morado, pero que reconozco estaba delicioso. El paroxismo del asunto lo alcance, cuando en uno de los postres una laminilla dorada llamó mi atención.

—Helado de _vainilla_ , virutas de _cacao_ , pétalos de _lirio_ , pan de oro y un toque de perfume de _Armañac_ , —nos informó la camarera— Recomendamos que se coma de abajo hacia arriba.

— ¡Disculpe señorita! — Se me escapó. Lamenté, no poderme controlar. — el pan de oro, ¿me lo como o lo guardo para pagar la cuenta?

A la camarera le resulto gracioso, se rió mucho. A Nanoha no. ¡Uy!, casi me fulmina con su mirada láser.

Una vez que la camarera paró de reír, se retiró y fue allí cuando mí amada pelirroja explotó.

— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!?, ¿qué van a pensar?

— ¡Nena!, ha sido una broma, habitualmente el " _pan de oro"_ no entra en mi dieta. ¡Además!, la única que no se ha reído, has sido tú. — intenté bromear para calmarla.

— ¡Es que no se te puede sacar a ninguna parte Fate! — escuché ese, su tipo de voz que simula ser baja, pero no lo es.

— ¡Lo siento!, yo…

—Siempre dando la nota, y encima te crees… ¡graciosa!

Mientras yo con mi más amplia sonrisa, miraba a los otros clientes que no nos quitaban los ojos de encima, no sé si por la furia utilizada en las palabras de mi novia o el rojo intenso de mis mejillas, debido a su arrebato.

— Es que siempre me pones en evidencia.

— ¡No, no mi amor!, no te preocupes, ¡la que no encaja aquí soy yo!, estoy segura que solo lo piensan de mí, no de ti mi vida. — intenté calmar su furia.

—Disculpen, si las señoritas han dejado de discutir, podemos servir el próximo plato —dejó escuchar en nuestra mesa, la estirada jefe de sala.

Me dieron ganas de darle dos besos, solo con su presencia el aura negra de Nanoha se apaciguó… bueno, mejor no, Nanoha no estaba de humor para más bromas.

Después de los postres y el café, me trajeron la cuenta y mis peores augurios se confirmaron, ¡362 euros! sin contar la propina.

Muchos dicen que estos restaurantes son una experiencia irrepetible y es verdad, lo juro, sobre todo a la hora de pagar.

—Ha estado muy rico todo y no ha sido muy caro, ¿verdad Fate? —inquirió Nanoha, mientras tomaba mi mano para salir a la calle.

—Desde luego mi amor, ¡ha sido genial!

—Habrá que repetirlo nuevamente… cuándo se olviden de tus tonterías.

—Si mi amor. Pero para que esperar a venir a este, si hay tantos otros iguales o mejores ¿no?

Nanoha me regaló una de sus sexys y deslumbrantes sonrisas, para luego besarme; y es allí cuando me doy cuenta que he vuelto a abrir mi bocota otra vez.

Ni modo, espero que mi dulce cobriza me siga queriendo incluso cuando tenga que declararme en banca rota, porque por una de sus sonrisas, soy capaz de vender hasta el alma.

Fin.


End file.
